


Overdose.

by Writingngng



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Juliantina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingngng/pseuds/Writingngng
Summary: Juliana is a strong woman but she can't fight this one.





	Overdose.

**Author's Note:**

> Moments I wish to see in their movie or spin-off.
> 
> First time to ever write anything but these scene has been on my mind for so long and finally decided to start typing it in notes...and finally have the courage to share it here. English is not my first language and I'm just happy to be able to let this out.
> 
> This may be a series, if you guys like it and if I can write more :)

She closed the door with all her remaining energy and feel her body starting to give in. She tries to breath as she balance herself, trying to reach the bedroom where she knows her Valentina is sleeping in. Her breath keeps getting heavy and heavier with strong pounding in her head. 

"Hhh...." - Juliana exhales as she knows there's no way she can reach the bedroom and let herself falls on the sofa in their living room, her bag falls open with her sketchbooks scattered on the floor. She's still and powerless as she felt sweats running down her forehead and all over her body. Her vision is hazy, her body is burning, her head is spinning and breathing has never been this difficult. She couldn't care less to take off her long coat and battled with herself wether to call for Valentina or not as it is already midnight and she doesn't want to disturb her sleep.

"Mi amor?" - she can hear the soft voice of her lover calling but is too weak to responds. 

"...Val" - she calls back with a voice so small it came out as whisper.

"Juliana?" - she can hear the voice getting closer and how it breaks into mild panic as Valentina comes running to her with her beautiful worried face. Juliana knows it's stupid but just by looking at her, she can see how much Valentina cares about her. To that, she feels a whole lot better, knowing that she now has someone she can let herself be taken care of - and to that she can't help but let out a weak smile.

Valentina kneeled down beside the sofa, she panics with how pale Juliana is. In a quick yet soft motion, she caress her cheek and put her forehead on the other girl's as she lean in to hug her, feeling her lover's body heat, her brows furrow and kissed her cheek as she let go the hug. Now looking at Juliana closing her eyes drench with sweats. She knows immediately that her lover is having a high fever and curse herself to have the audicity to think how sexy and cute she is when she is powerless like this. She knows Juliana never had a fever before and might be a bit confuse with this new sickness she's feeling.

"Mi amor...I think you're having a high fever." - Val said softly as she caress Juliana's face wiping her sweats and feeling her hot breath.

"Val..." - Juliana lets out another "Val" as if it is the only word that can make her feel better and Val can feel her heart flutter at the thought of how much Juliana love her.

"Si, mi amor, Val is here...Let me take care of you okay? As much as I love how much you turn me on with all the heavy sighing and sweats, I need my girlfriend to feel better." - she leans in to leave soft kisses on the other girl's cheek and can feel a tiny smile forming in Juliana's.

"I'll carry you to our bedroom, yes?" - Juliana nods. Careful and soft, Valentina lift Juliana with both of her hands. She kisses the top of Juliana's head as she moves slowly to not worsen Juliana's dizziness and lands her softly on their bed in sitting position as she needs to get her out of her wet clothes.

Juliana leans in to put her head to Valentina's stomach as the taller girl is standing and taking her clothes off. Val can see the back of Juliana's neck drapped with sweats and can't help but to kiss it. She whispers "Sorry..." as she runs her finger to the nape of Juliana's neck. Juliana lets out a tiny seductive gasp in her half consciousness and Valentina had to slap herself to not let her sick girlfriend be naked for too long.

"Dios mio, how can she be this beautiful." - Valentina said to herself.

She quickly dressed Juliana in comfortable sweatpants and Val's baseball shirt, and quickly proceed to tuck her in bed and gave her medicine before any demons tries to make her undress her sick beautiful girlfriend.

"...Val" - Juliana calls with her tiny voice and Valentina leans in.

"Yes, mi amor? Is it too hot? Do you need anything?" - Valentina looks at her so softly.

As much as Juliana wants to keep her eyes open to look at the beautiful girl taking care of her and wish she can have the power to pull her closer, she can feel her eyes getting heavier each second she tried to fought it.

"Before I fall asleep...can I-" - Juliana sigh heavily, tries to finish her sentence as she feels Valentina's fingers tucking her hair behind her ear and caressing her cheek, waiting patiently for her to finish the sentence.

"...can I kiss you?" - to that, Valentina cover her face with both of her hands and screamed internally, overwhelmed by Juliana's cuteness, she bits her lower lips and crush her lips softly into the other girl's. Val tries hard to control herself and despite of Juliana's difficulties in breathing due to the fever, she felt in trance with all the sensation Valentina's kisses gave her. She closes her eyes and doze off with love.

Once she feels Juliana is comfortably asleep, Valentina kiss her forehead and stare at the beautiful person in front of her while smiling like an idiot - understanding that she's the only person Juls can get comfortably weak at.


End file.
